urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
James R. Tuck
James R. Tuck — Author Website James R. Tuck index About the Author James R. Tuck Bio: James R Tuck is a former bouncer and has been a professional tattoo artist for over 15 years. His tattoo work has been published in national tattoo magazines and he owns Family Tradition Tattoo in Marietta, Ga. He lives near there with a wonderful wife, three wonderful children, and six dogs of varying degrees of wonderfulness. ~ James R Tuck * Full Bio: james r. tuck about me Genres *Urban Fantasy, Dark Fantasy Writing Style * Flair for action sequences, quick pace, excellent action packed sequences and plot compactness, explosive climax... Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, ‘’’PA-UF’’’=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, ‘‘’’Mil-UF‘’’=Military-Urban Fantasy, Other Writings Anthologies: * Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors * Gene Mollica Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Quotes - James Tuck (jamesrtuck) (The United States) (showing 1-1 of 1) ~ Goodreads *Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter Series ~ Shelfari Notes *FAQ ~ James R. Tuck See Also * Deacon Chalk series * Gene Mollica * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * james r. tuck ~ Author *James R. Tuck (Author of Blood and Bullets) ~ GR * James R Tuck - FF * James R. Tuck - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * James R. Tuck Author Page ~ Shelfari * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty Hunter series by James R Tuck ~ Fictfact * James R. Tuck | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter series by James R. Tuck ~ GR * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter Series ~ Shelfari * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty Hunter | Series ~ LibraryThing * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty Hunter series by James R Tuck ~ FictFact Interviews: *Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck | THE BIG THRILL *Dragon*Con Interview: James R. Tuck + give away | I Smell Sheep *James R. Tuck: The Terribleminds Interview « terribleminds *James R. Tuck Author Interview ~ Jean BookNerd *The Intimacy of Ink, with tattoo artist, author James R. Tuck | Sidney Bristol Articles: *Book Chick City | Debut Author Spotlight: James R. Tuck *New Anthology Project With James R. Tuck! | Seventh Star Press *Fiction University: Guest Author James R. Tuck: "Speechtags are of the Devil," He Said *Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck Out Now | Werewolves Cover Reveals: Artist: *Gene Mollica - Summary Bibliography Author—Tattoo Artist: *Forever Inked Tattoo *James R. Tuck *Sweet Tattoos done by James R. Tuck on Pinterest Author: *James R. Tuck index *In The Dark Of Night With James R. Tuck | Noir musings on Urban Fantasy ~ author blog *James R. Tuck (Author of Blood and Bullets) ~ GR *Imaginarium 2014 Proudly Welcomes James R. Tuck! | Community, Fan Sites: *(2) James R. Tuck, Dark Urban Fantasy Author *James R. Tuck (@JamesTuckwriter) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers cover-Blood and Bullets (Deacon Chalk- Occult Bounty-Hunter #1) by James R. Tuck.jpg|1. Blood and Bullets (2012—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11843017-blood-and-bullets Blood and Silver (Deacon Chalk- Occult Bounty-Hunter #2) by James R. Tuck.jpg|2. Blood and Silver (2012—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13121784-blood-and-silver Blood and Magick (Deacon Chalk- Occult Bounty-Hunter #3) by James R. Tuck.jpg|3. Blood and Magick (2013—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15811629-blood-and-magick That Thing at the Zoo (Deacon Chalk- Occult Bounty-Hunter 0.5) by James R. Tuck.jpg|0.5. That Thing at the Zoo (2012—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13182622-that-thing-at-the-zoo Spider's Lullaby (Deacon Chalk- Occult Bounty-Hunter #1.5) by James R. Tuck.jpg|1.5. Spider's Lullaby (2012—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15704594-spider-s-lullaby Circus of Blood (Deacon Chalk- Occult Bounty-Hunter #2.5) by James R. Tuck.jpg|2.5. Circus of Blood (2013—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17307280-circus-of-blood Blood-and-bullets.jpg|1. Blood and Bullets (2012—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://www.jamesrtuck.com/BLOODANDBULLETSINFO.html Blood-and-silver 2.jpg|2. Blood and Silver (2012—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13121784-blood-and-silver Blood-and-magick.jpg|3. Blood and Magick (2013—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15811629-blood-and-magick Category:Male Authors Category:Authors